


The Beginning

by Caffeinated_Artist



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Italian Shiro-4, Monogamy, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21565903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caffeinated_Artist/pseuds/Caffeinated_Artist
Summary: Shiro-4 returns from one of his scout missions.
Relationships: Guardian/Shiro-4 (Destiny)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> I basically write these for myself. Mostly to practice, but if you enjoy(Ed) it, that's even better.

He was late.

Then again, he was always late.

I never thought I'd be spending our first anniversary alone.

A quiet dinner, a warm shower, and a cup of tea were the only things that encouraged me to grasp onto my sanity. But, things weren't always like this.

Believe it or not, there were times when we spent every day or every waking moment by each other's side. I'm not sure when that changed or why.

Nevertheless, It feels a bit lonely.

The apartment is still.

It somehow feels empty.

The T.V. antagonizes me, reminding me of how lonely I truly am.

It matters not what I do, nor how often I do it.

Exercising, cleaning, cooking. None of it held my attention long to drown out my frustrations, my sorrows.

_Who knew to marry a Guardian meant to be alone?_

The door clicks, signaling my companion's arrival, and my gaze drops toward the band against my wrist.

_He's home early._

_That's unusual._

"Tesoro," His gentle tone, familiar, sweet. "I'm home."

A prompt weight settles against my chest, expelling the air from my lungs as my ribs cave-in.

A wave of nausea burrows within my gut and my head throbs, ever so slightly.

_How am I to face him_?

_There's no denying that I'm upset. But, I don't want want to ruin the evening, nor do I want to approach it with an attitude._

_Yeah, I want to rip him a new one._

But, It's not like he has a choice either.

A heat claims my waist, "Welcome home."

"I've missed you," the Exo confesses, his head resting against my shoulder.

_This._

_I've missed this._

I'd nearly forgot how good it felt to be in his arms.

"Shiro,"

"Happy Anniversary, Tesoro."

_Why did he have to be so painstakingly sweet?_

"Happy Anniversary."

"Have you eaten?" He arrives home from work, and yet he continues to concern himself with my well-being.

Typical Shiro.

"Yeah. I ate a little while ago."

Those must have been the magic words, "I want to show you something."

"Okay?"

Upon his release, the palm of his hand strikes my posterior, and I squeak in protest, "I'll wait outside."

'Tis the season for chilly weather, warm sweaters, and an endless amount of hot chocolate.

Therefore, I'll need to dress as such.

The air is cold, and even with the layers, the breeze whips across my neck, evoking a stinging shiver down my vertebrae.

It was crisper than I anticipated. Despite that, the night sky is beautiful. The star clusters gleam, as the traveler's light illuminates the city beneath us.

The town lights sparkle, a provided comfort that there is life.

Families, friends.

These were the people that each Guardian sought to protect, including the one standing beside me.

It was at that moment that I realized all he had been fighting to protect.

It wasn't just me. It was everyone, every living soul.

_I'm so damn selfish_.

Shiro stands, staring out into the capital below. "Come here," he beckons, a hand extended in my direction.

I'd been far too eager to grasp it, the slight coolness of his fingers ensues a sheet of tiny bumps over my skin.

Our fingers interlaced as he draws me closer.

_What should I say?_

"How was your day?"

_Seriously? How was your day_?

"I mean-I meant, did your mission go well?"

_Better_.

Shiro chuckles, "Do you, honestly, want to hear me talk about work right now?"

My heart ricochets against my ribcage as my fingers proceed to tug at the sleeve of my jacket.

He was right. Now would be one of the worst times to discuss it. Today is our first marriage anniversary, after all.

Which reminds me, "I'm surprised you're home so early." It was unusual. When Shiro had a mission, he's typically gone for a few days at a time. Which left little to no room for communication, appreciation, and let alone, sex.

Deprivation doesn't even begin to scratch the surface.

"Surprised?" the Exo plates shift as if he were smiling, and I could feel the corner of my lips tug subtly.

"A little."

His hand brushes along my spine, resting against the small of my back, and the tension surrounding me eases.

A gesture that arouses a familiar sensation, burrowing within.

It felt like this had been the first time we met, the erratic beating in my chest was proof of that.

I can't bring myself to look him in the eyes.

_I'm nervous._

The truth sets in, the second he diminishes the proximity between us, "Nervous?"

_Is he a mind-reader now_? My subconscious chides, and I can't halt the chuckle that escapes as I shrug in response.

His fingers reach my waist, grazing my hip. "Look at me."

He didn't need to convince me, though I was reluctant.

My gaze met with cerulean optics, his tender stare producing an internal scream of absolute excitement, as he leaned forward.

He's careful, as he presses on, his forehead resting against my own.

_God, he's beautiful_.

My lips found their way to his, pressed firmly against the iron plates, and it smacked me like a ton of bricks.

That spark of passion.

I could feel it rising within me, threatening to overwhelm my senses.

My thumbs caress his tiger orange cheeks, before removing the hood that concealed the top of his head, arms crossed, resting against his shoulders.

A slight tilt, as I'd crane my neck in an attempt to amplify our embrace.

**That's when it hit me**.

The flame that had been suppressed within my core.

My being craves him, the tingling sensation in my fingers driving beneath the surface of my skin, wave after wave of arousal. "Baby. "

Without warning, he lifts me into his arms, our bodies compressed, as the heat connecting us rises.

I'm not sure if it's because I'm horny or if it's our warmth merging.

I'd neglected how broad he is, how safe I feel in these arms, and how breathtaking the man above me stands.

He declines, sable plating against my lips as the ache between my thighs becomes unbearable.

My hand glides over his chest, progressing across his abdomen to reach its destination.

I'm impatient, eager, and so are my fingers as I stroke his shaft, grazing the tip.

The soft groan that bequeaths his throat stimulates every nerve.

"Sei cattivo. " Shiro breathes.

Each time he speaks, the entirety of my body burns like the sun beating against my flesh.

His voice, his tone is soothing, attractive.

"Honey, "

_What would he think of my request?_

_Would he refuse?_

"I want you to keep speaking like that to me while we're doing-- it. " I piped.

I felt ashamed, embarrassed by the words that give birth to a distinct kink.

_Oh, God._

_Someone, please put me out of my misery._

"With pleasure," I could hear the smirk in his agreement, and I was starting to think I'd regret my decision.

That wasn't the case.

The chill of his finger seeks my essence, brushing my clit before slipping between my folds, "Sei così bagnata."

I didn't know what he was saying.

But it was the most exciting thing ever.

_Fuck. Me._

He pushes a finger inside, then another, and I can feel my muscles tightening in acknowledgment of the pleasure it had been seeking, as my thighs part with comfort. "Così stretto." Those words, alone, heightens the sensation. However, the instant he begins his assault on my clit, my strength dissipates.

His fingers were wet from the collected nectar, allowing him to manipulate the nerves with ease. His caress is sweet, a tender touch that nearly drives me beyond the limit.

"Wait, wait!" Shiro grinds to a halt, "If you keep doing that..." I didn't want to fall prey to an orgasm so soon. It was the first time in the last few months that we've been able to connect intimately. I didn't want to ruin that by being the first to cum and within seconds.

"Voglio farti venire, per me." I tried repeating his reply, an attempt to comprehend the meaning of what he said.

But, It was a little too late.

He's merciless in his advancement, fingers working their way inside as he strokes the common area. The arch in my spine gave light to a greater passion.

I did nothing to cease the moans that resulted from his touch, as my hips continued to work against him, hands pressed into the headboard. "Fu-Fuck!"

Then, he retracted from my core, his fingers grazing my slick desire, stroking my clit.

His technique had me craving, chasing my release. He presses firmly against the bundle of nerves, extracting a delightful cry from my throat.

Writhing and bucking underneath him, "Don't stop,"

I was close. Extremely close, and Shiro wasn't letting up.

He kept an identical pace, "Il mio nome, dillo."

I was only capable of gathering part of his command, but I was aware of what he had been asking for, "Shiro,"

"Ancora." A surge of vitality pours into me.

A deep-seated spark of arc energy that entices the thrill.

It started in the depths of my abdomen, and just like a wildfire, it continued to spread. Every fiber in my muscle tensed, as the heat of our exchange, expands. Prickling awareness rises, shifting into springs of warmth, spreading through my chest, betwixt my thighs, as it flows through my fingers and toes.

My vision darkens, cast into a sea of euphoria. "Shir--!" a breath catches in my throat.

I could feel the whole of my existence convulsing.

Though, as the remnants of my climax began to fade, so too did my vision return.

My body expended, and my limbs slumped carelessly against the sheets. I desperately needed to catch my breath, but Shiro is impatient.

The restraints of his slacks constricting his cock, "Ho bisogno di te."

This was just the beginning.


End file.
